My First Flower
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Neji Hyuuga adalah anak baru di sekolah Tenten. Tapi anehnya Neji mengira Tenten adalah Yuzuki! Syapa gadis itu? Dan mengapa Neji bisa berpikiran seperti itu? WARNING inside! NejiTen and Slight KibaTen! My first fict in Fandom Naruto! RnR please!


**Summary: **Neji Hyuuga adalah anak baru di sekolah Tenten. Tapi anehnya Neji mengira Tenten adalah Yuzuki! Syapa gadis itu? Dan mengapa Neji bisa berpikiran seperti itu? WARNING inside! NejiTen and Slight KibaTen! My first fict in Fandom Naruto! Read and Review please!

.

.

**My First Flower**

**Shuzuki Honoda****: **HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~! *tereak pake mic sekolah.

ALOHA~~! Saia dan assistant saia masih baru di fandom **Naruto**!

Yusue*Mint: Jadi mohon bingkisannya.. Eh? BANTUANYA!

Hehe, biasanya kami buat Fic di fandom **Eyeshield 21 **tapi lagi mau iseng-iseng

buat di fandom **Naruto **ajah!~~

Yusue*Mint: Em, Pairnya Nejiten en KibaTen! PAIR FAVORITE KITA! MWAHAHA~! *katawa setan

Okay! Cukup ber-cang-cing-cong-hong-kong(?)nya dulu! Kita mulai aja yak!

**Disclaimer:**Saia cuma minjem '**Naruto**' dari Masashi Kishimoto aja~ tapi OC (Narumi Yuzuki) punya saia!

**Story by****: **Shuzuki Honoda

**Gener****: **Tragedy, Romance

**Rated****: **T

**Pair****: **Neji X Tenten (slight Kiba X Tenten, OC X Neji)

**Warning****: **GaJe, Lebay, Terlalu abal, OC, kekurangan bahan– eh?

Kekurangan Ide maksudnya, Jelek, OOC mungkin, ada sedikit Crispy Humor,

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

Di hari pagi yang tenang, damai, dan tentram. Keadaan itu langsung berubah ketika ada seorang gadis yang menghancurkan ketentraman itu..

" SEPATUUUUU! TAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! BEKAAAAAAAAAAL! " teriak seorang gadis tomboy bercepol dua. Tenten, namanya.

" Tenten! Berhati-hatilah sedikit! " seru mamanya dari arah dapur.

" AKU BERANGKAT! " seru Tenten yang tak mendengarkan nasihat ibunya.

" HUH! Dasar anak jaman sekarang.. " keluh ibu Tenten.

.

—My First Flower—

.

"PAGIII~~!" sapa Tenten pada kelima sahabat laki-lakinya.

"Ah, _Weapon-Girl_ baru dateng rupanya.. dasar tukang telat! " Ejek laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tattoo taring di kedua pipinya. Kiba.

"APA KATAMU** MANUSIA ANJING**? " ejek tenten gak mau kalah.

"Heii! Masa aku di abaikan sih?" gerutu Narutou yang sedari tadi keberdaannya tak di anggap.

"Apa banget daaahh.." kata Kiba.

"HUH! Lo diem aja deh manusia anjing!" kata (baca : bentak) Tenten.

"NGEH? Mulut-mulut gue! Kenapa lo yang ribet?" balas Kiba gak mau kalah dari sang_ Weapon-Girl. _

"WOI! LO-LO! RIBUT AMET SEH? LAGI PUSING TAMBAH PUSING NIH KEPALA GUE!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut _dark blue _dengan mode rambutnya yang menghadap ke belakang. Sasuke.

"REJEKI! 'KAN DI TAMBAH! BUKAN DI KURANG! BERSYUKUR DONG!" kata Tenten dan Kiba serempak kayak anggota Cheers*di bantai.

"OI. Berenti udah! Kalo mau pacaran jangan di sekolah!" sahut seorang laki-laki lagi yang kali ini berambut Hitam lurus. Sora.

"Hh, sampai kapan kalian mau bertingkah seperti itu terus.." keluh Shikamaru.

"HUH! Lagian Kiba yang mulai!" pembelaan 'pun keluar dari mulut korban(?), Tenten.

"'Kan lo duluan yang mulai ngebantai gue!" kata sang terdakwa(?) Kiba yang juga mencoba membela diri.

"UDAH! Dua-duanya salah! Lo-lo, SAMA AJA!" kata Naruto sampe muncrat-muncrat, udah gitu sok bajak–eh? Sok bijak pula!.

"Hh, sudah 'lah ayo kita masuk.." kata Shikamaru malas. Kelima orang lainnya hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti dan segera balik ke kelas masing-masing.

.

—My First Flower—

.

"TENTEN-CHAAAAAN!" seru dua orang gadis yang satu berambut pendek berwarna merah muda, dan yang satu lagi berambut pirang diikat _Ponytail_. Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh, kenapa Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Tenten yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"kamu tau gak? Katanya tahun ini bakalan ada murid baru, lho!" kata Sakura dan Ino girang.

"Eh, O'ya? Syapa?" Tanya Tenten sambil ketawa sendiri pas ngeliat kelakuan kedua sahabat perempuanya itu.

"NAH! Itu masalahnya!" kata Ino.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Hh, kami belum tahu nama murid baru itu! HUH! Payah!" jawab Ino yang disertai anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari Sakura.

"Oh." respon Tenten.

.

—My First Flower—

.

**…**

"Eh? Bel! Ayo kita balik! Nanti Anko-sensei bakal menghukum kita kalau masih ngobrol begini!" suruh Sakura saat mendengar bunyi bel.

"Mm! Ya!" jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak dan kembali ke kursinya.

"pagi anak-anak!" sapa Anko saat memasuki ruang kelas.

"sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru.." lanjut Anko setelah melontarkan sapaan pada para murid-muridnya.

"masuk." Perintah Anko pada seseorang di balik pintu. Lalu orang itu 'pun memasuki ruangan kelas.

"! ~" jerit para gadis saat mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut panjang coklat dan mata lavender yang tajam untuk melihat dari sudut ke sudut kelas.

"perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Anko.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji. 17 tahun." Kata laki-laki itu tajam, padat, akurat, dan jangan lupa atas dingginnya perkataan itu. Neji, nama laki-laki itu.

"NEJI-KUN~! DI SINI! DI SINI KOSONG!" kata (baca : teriak) para gadis berlomba sawut-sawutan(?) kali yak?*di lindes* Ada juga yang sampai-sampai nyuruh temennya pergi dari tempat duduk sebelahnya alesannya biar Neji duduk di sebelahnya. Tenten sih diem aja meski tau kalau kursi sebelahnya kosong. Neji masih binggung mau duduk di mana tiba-tiba melihat sebuah kursi di sebelah Tenten. Ya, Tenten.. 'YUZUKI!' pikir Neji dalam hati.

"Hn, aku boleh duduk di sebelah Yuzuki—egh. Maksudku anak itu, Sensei?" Tanya Neji sambil menujuk Tenten.

"Eh. Yuzuki? Ah. Sudah 'lah! Ya, tentu." Jawab Anko, dan pelajaran 'pun di mulai.

.

—My First Flower—

.

**…**

Selama pelajaran hingga pelajaran usai hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti Tenten dan Neji. Tapi pada saat Neji ingin pergi jajan.."Em. Neji. Benarkan? Neji, bagaimana kau memanggilku 'Yuzu'.. 'Yuzu' apa tadi? Lagi pula apa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu ya?" Tanya Tenten sopan.

"Hn. Yuzuki. jikaku jelaskan sekalipun kau tak akan mengerti.." kata Neji datar dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kantin sekolah.

"tidak akan mengerti katanya? HUH!" kata Tenten kesal.

"Waahh~ senangnya Ten-chan!~" goda Ino yang kebetulan duduk di depan Tenten.

"Senang? Senang! Apa maksudmu Ino?" Tanya Tenten linglung.

"Yaa~ bisa deket cowok seganteng Neji!~ hahahha." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Jyaaah! Gak tuuh! Gak seneng! Biasa aja! Udah dhe. Aku mau ke ruang persenjataan sekolah dulu.. aku pergi yaa!" kata Tenten berpamitan.

"Haah? Senjata lagi? Membosankan.." kata Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas memaklumi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

—My First Flower—

.

"Fwaaah~ ada senjata baru ya paman? Atau gulungan mungkin?" Tanya Tenten pada penjaga ruang persenjataan sekolah itu.

"Haha. Tenten! Seperti biasanya kau datang lagi! Ya. Tentu! Ada di sana!" kata paman itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gulungan besar.

"Waaah~ bagusnyaa! Hehe. Iya dong paman! Pasti aku akan selalu ke sini!" kata Tenten sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"OH! Di situ kau _Weapon-Girl_!" Sahut seseorang dari arah belakang.

"GUK!" gonggong seekor anjing berukuran besar.

"Ah. Manusia Anjing.. kenapa?" Tanya Tenten datar.

"Ku dengar kau sedang suka pada si anak baru itu ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Heh. Aku? Suka?_ NO WAY_! Gak bakal lha!" kata Tenten yang di akhiri dengan tawa.

"Anak baru? Aku belum dengar tentangnya.." sahut sang penjaga ruang senjata.

"Yaa. Ada anak baru di sini paman. Apa paman belum tau yaa? Padahal dya itu anak yang popular di kalangan gadis lho! meski baru 4 jam 36 menit dya mengijakan kakinya di sekolah ini!" Jelas Kiba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hah. Begitu rupanya! Dasar anak muda! Enak sekali yaa bisa punya banyak fans begitu!" kata si paman.

"Belum lagi! Dya itu menjadi saiangan beratnya kak Sasori yang terkenal itu! Hebat yaa!" kata Tenten kagum.

"Yaah.. begitulah.." kata Kiba sedikit kesal dengan dua kata terakhir Tenten untuk si Hyuuga jenius itu. Ya. 'Kesal'..

.

.

**T ****B**** C**

**~ Author Message ~**

WAAAA~ betapa gajenya fict ini! Menurut para reader fictnya mending aku lanjutin ato aku apush saja?

Yusue*Mint: Jika tak berkenan di hati reader kami dengan berbelit(?) hati mau mengapussh fict ini!

Yaa! Tapi kalau ada yang mau ngeflame juga gak pa-pa kok.. meski sebenernya gak bakalan saia terima..(?)

Yusue*Mint: Tapi kalau mau kasih masukan atau koreksi sih boleh!

Itu aja kali yaa? Yaudah kita lanjutin besok berbincang rianya! Kita lanjut ke bocoran CHAPT selanjutnya yaa~

.

**BOCORAN CHAP 2 'My First Flower'!**

Neji menceritakan kisahnya dan 'Yuzuki'! saat mengetahui kenyataannya Tenten kaget setengah mati! Anehnya sekarang Tenten merasa aneh pada Kiba yang mendadak jadi pendiam di depannya! Sebenarnya syapa anak yang bernama 'Yuzuki Narumi'? Sepertiapa? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kiba? Jadi..

.

.

**Review Please!**


End file.
